fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star 🌟
'Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories ! OST Track no.03 :Gloria ' This song is the third track from the upcoming 2020 Disney film ''Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories! '' . The official English-language version is sung by Branigan Laura but the official Japanese language version is sung by me featuring Miyasato Kumi and Ijima Mari . Below here are the original English language lyrics and the official Japanese language lyrics that match with the original English language lyrics . this song takes place in a part of the film when Yusei is trying to help Aine and her new friends prepare to attend their first show audition for "The Blue Lagoon " , ''so expect a few dance numbers from this song . 'Original English-language Lyrics' Gloria Gloria, you're always on the run now, running after somebody, you gotta get him somehow. I think you've got to slow down before you start to blow it. I think you're headed for a breakdown, so be careful not to show it. You really don't remember. Was it something that he said? Are the voices in your head calling Gloria? Gloria, don't you think you're fallin'? If everybody wants you why isn't anybody callin'? You don't have to answer, leave them hangin' on the line, oh-oh-oh, calling Gloria Gloria (Gloria), I think they got your number. (Gloria) I think they got the alias (Gloria) that you've been living under. (Gloria) But you really don't remember, was it something that they said? Are the voices in your head calling Gloria? (A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha) Gloria, how's it gonna go down? Will you meet him on the main line or will you catch him on the rebound? Will you marry for the money, take a lover in the afternoon? Feel your innocence slipping away, don't believe it's comin' back soon. And you really don't remember, was it something that he said? Are the voices in your head calling Gloria? Gloria (Gloria), I think they got your number.(Gloria) I think they got the alias (Gloria) that you've been living under. (Gloria) But you really don't remember, was it something that they said? Are the voices in your head calling Gloria? (Gloria, Gloria, Gloria, Gloria, Gloria) 'Official Japanese Language Version ''' グロリア、 あなたは今、常に走っている、 誰かを追いかけて どういうわけか彼を取得する必要があります。 遅くなると思う 吹き始める前に。 あなたは故障に向かっていると思う、 表示しないように注意してください。 あなたは本当に覚えていません。 彼が言ったことは何か？ あなたの頭の中の声はグロリアを呼んでいますか？ グロリア、 あなたは落ちていると思いませんか？ 誰もがあなたが欲しいなら なぜ誰も電話しないのですか？ 答える必要はありません それらを行に残し、 ああ、ああ、グロリアを呼ぶ グロリア（グロリア）、 彼らはあなたの番号を得たと思います。 （グロリア） 彼らは別名を持っていると思います（グロリア） あなたが住んでいたこと。 （グロリア） しかし、あなたは本当に覚えていない、 彼らが言ったことは何か？ あなたの頭の中の声はグロリアを呼んでいますか？ （アハハ、アハハ） グロリア、どうやって下がるの？ メインラインで彼に会いますか または、リバウンドで彼を捕まえますか？ お金のために結婚しますか、 午後に恋人を連れて行く？ あなたの潔白がすり抜けるのを感じ、 すぐに戻ってくるとは思わないでください。 そして、あなたは本当に覚えていない、 彼が言ったことは何か？ あなたの頭の中の声はグロリアを呼んでいますか？ グロリア（グロリア）、 彼らはあなたの番号を得たと思います。（グロリア） 彼らは別名を持っていると思います（グロリア） あなたが住んでいたこと。 （グロリア） しかし、あなたは本当に覚えていない、 彼らが言ったことは何か？ あなたの頭の中の声はグロリアを呼んでいますか？ （グロリア、グロリア、グロリア、グロリア、グロリア） Guroria, anata wa ima, tsuneni hashitte iru, dareka o oikakete dō iu wake ka kare o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Osoku naru to omou fuki hajimeru mae ni. Anata wa koshō ni mukatte iru to omou, hyōji shinai yō ni chūi shite kudasai. Anata wa hontōni oboete imasen. Kare ga itta koto wa nani ka? Anata no atama no naka no koe wa Guroria o yonde imasu ka? Guroria, anata wa ochite iru to omoimasen ka? Daremoga anatagahoshīnara naze dare mo denwa shinai nodesu ka? Kotaeru hitsuyō wa arimasen sorera o gyō ni nokoshi, ā, ā, Guroria o yobu Guroria (Guroria), karera wa anata no bangō o eta to omoimasu. (Guroria) karera wa betsumei o motte iru to omoimasu (Guroria) anata ga sunde ita koto. (Guroria) shikashi, anata wa hontōni oboeteinai, karera ga itta koto wa nani ka? Anata no atama no naka no koe wa Guroria o yonde imasu ka? (Ahaha, ahaha) Guroria, dō yatte sagaru no? Mein rain de kare ni aimasu ka matawa, ribaundo de kare o tsukamaemasu ka? Okane no tame ni kekkon shimasu ka, gogo ni koibito o tsureteiku? Anata no keppaku ga surinukeru no o kanji, sugu ni modotte kuru to wa omowanaide kudasai. Soshite, anata wa hontōni oboeteinai, kare ga itta koto wa nani ka? Anata no atama no naka no koe wa Guroria o yonde imasu ka? Guroria (Guroria), karera wa anata no bangō o eta to omoimasu. (Guroria) karera wa betsumei o motte iru to omoimasu (Guroria) anata ga sunde ita koto. (Guroria) shikashi, anata wa hontōni oboeteinai, karera ga itta koto wa nani ka? Anata no atama no naka no koe wa Guroria o yonde imasu ka? (Guroria, Guroria, Guroria, Guroria, Guroria) Category:Movies Category:Movie Songs Category:Soundtracks Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2